


His Little Secret

by little_nightmare



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6271762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_nightmare/pseuds/little_nightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is missing once again and Arthur goes to search for him. He finds something in Merlin's room that is strange and exciting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Little Secret

Merlin was missing....again. Arthur had no idea where he might be in the castle, seeing as he had to wake himself that morning. He decided to go look in Merlin’s room to see if his lazy servant was still sleeping and needed a good wallop to wake him up. Arthur knocked on the door and when no one answered he opened it up. He remembered that Gaius went out on a trip with his father to visit a neighboring kingdom for a treaty. He of course had to stay here and run Camelot so it wouldn’t be taken over by sorcery. Little did his father know, it was already at the heart of Camelot. When he got to Merlin’s door he decided to just barge in like Merlin does when he tries to sleep.  
“Wake up you lazy ass! you seem to have forgotten to do your duties again!!”  
Arthur looked around in the empty room.  
“What the hell?? Where is Merlin?!”  
He turned to go out the door when something caught his eye on the bed. Arthur walked over and picked up a leather cuff that was chained to the bed post. upon closer inspection is had magical carvings in the leather. He would have to ask merlin what they meant, since he obviously was an ‘expert’ to say in the least. The cuff had some really nice designs on the leather, and for some reason Arthur decided to put it on.  
‘click’  
Arthur’s eyes widen in horror. The cuff was magically sealed shut on his wrist! He tried with all his might to tear it off but it wouldn’t budge.   
‘Oh shit....what do i do now?!’ he thought. ‘I’m not going to call my knights or the guards because then they will just tell my father when he got back or laugh at me...or do both...no that sound’s like something Gwaine would do. Shit what to do what to do??’   
As he was thinking this a magical pulse was radiating from the cuff to his wrist and from his wrist all the was down to his dick. Soon Arthur noticed that it was getting tight and hot in the room. He looked down at the cuff thinking about a way to remove it when his dick twitched to be released. he moaned and palmed the bulge in his pants, now noticing the pulsing from the cuff. His face all red as he tilt his head back, lips parted, and a staggering breath that was released from pleasure. Unknowingly he moved himself onto to the bed and slowly unbuttoned his pants to release it. He grabbed his dick and moved his hand up and down, stroking it, imagining it was Merlin’s slim cold fingers on it instead. It was like he could feel them on his dick, stroking it with him.....wait..... Arthur quickly opened his eyes and tried to sit up when a cool hand stopped him. Arthur’s already red face burned brighter when he locked eyes with bright blue ones that of his servant. His mouth opened and closed with an empty excuse as to why he was chained and lying in his bed. merlin just smiled, eyes glowing gold as Arthur’s other writs was chained in another cuff.   
“Wha? Merlin let me go.”  
“Hmmm.....no. I think you need some sort of punishment here. You know it’s really rude to walk into someone’s bedroom and playing with their....stuff.” Arthur gulped, knowing he was caught red handed.   
“What are you going to do to me?”  
He replied with a smirk “well since you obviously like to be restrained, I think I’m going to keep you here.”   
His eyes flashed gold and Arthur’s legs were pinned down, with his dick still hard up in the air. Merlin slowly pulled down Arthur’s pants, dragging the fabric over every inch of his sensitive body making him tremble. Merlin ran his hands across the body laid out perfectly for him. He started with his thighs and kissed the white flesh before his incisors pierced the flesh. Arthur yelled out in pleasure and agony.  
“Fuck! Merlin! Damnit what the hell?!”  
Merlin raised his head to look at him with blood dripping from his mouth. He gave Arthur a slow seductive smile, knowing that Arthur loved every moment of it.  
“Don’t worry, I soundproofed the whole room so no one will hear you.”  
“That’s not what I meant you cabbage head!”  
“Oi! that’s my word!”  
Arthur smiled. “Is it? i can’t remember.”  
Merlin playfully glared at him before smirking. He licked his lips before lapping up the blood from the wound. Merlin quickly got rid of Arthur’s top and dragged his nails across his torso, making sure to catch Arthur’s hardened and surprisingly extremely sensitive nipples. Arthur yelped when Merlin’s nails caught his nipples and squirmed under him when Merlin decided to capture them with his teeth. Merlin prodded and lapped up Arthur’s nipples, suckling them as an infant would to his mothers. Arthur tried to move his hands from the cuffs so he could just fuck Merlin, but Merlin would have none of it. His eyes flashed gold and a rope slithered from the corner of the room and onto the bed. Arthur looked at Merlin with wide eyes. Merlin grabbed Arthur’s hair and pulled him up, while releasing him from the cuffs at the same time. Arthur tried to grab at Merlin, but found that the rope was tying his hands behind his back. Merlin, still grasping Arthur’s hair, took hold of Arthur’s face and started kissing him. Arthur moaned at the golden eyes and the tongue that was caressing his own. What he didn’t notice was the rope was binding his limbs together so that he wouldn’t move. When the rope was done, Merlin pushed Arthur back onto the bed and took off his own shirt, Arthur tried to ‘help’ but found he couldn’t move his upper body. He looked down at his torso and finally noticed the rope that was bounding him. the rope was tied around just below his shoulders, which it then the went down to his lower back and then it went around just above his elbows. The rope finished off with his hands tied behind his back together. Cold fingers delicately and swiftly moved across Arthur’s body while swiping across the tip of him member, making it twitch. Arthur groaned, bucking his hips up, and letting out another shaky breath.   
“F...Fuck....” He breathed.  
“You have no idea how much i have been wanting to do this to you.”  
Arthur looked up at him with love and trust in his eyes.   
“Same as well, but....I didn’t expect to be in this position....”  
Merlin only smirked.  
“I’m going to do something to make you squirm.”  
“You already have Merlin.” Arthur winked.  
Merlin used his magic to unbind Arthur’s legs and moved him to where he was sitting up in bed. his dick erect and pressing up against his stomach. Merlin moved his head to Arthur’s dick and slowly licked it up to the tip from the base. Arthur moaned in pleasure once more wanting Merlin’s hot mouth to swallow him whole. Merlin’s eyes went gold once more to tie Arthur’s legs open exposing everything to him. Arthur just put his head up in pride and embarrassment. Merlin slowly put his mouth just at the tip before dragging his teeth along the member. What made Arthur gasp was the fact that while Merlin was giving him a blowjob, he was seductively taking off his pants, knowing that Arthur couldn’t do anything. Only just sit and watch him drive him wild.  
“goddamn it Merlin what are you doing to me?” he breathed out.  
Merlin just lowered his head down while unleashing his own erect dick. Arthur looked at Merlin’s now erect and pulsing dick, almost as big as his own, with lust and desire. Merlin, knowingly what he was doing to his dear prince, kept going. moving his butt side to side, slowly pulling off the pants off his ass, while slurping up the royal prick. Arthur started to tremble underneath Merlin, about to release, when Merlin decided to take it further. Merlin took the rest of his pants of, opening his legs wide exposing his white swollen dick and his ass. He then grabbed Arthur’s balls and swallowed him whole, wrapping his tongue around the base, while massaging his balls and swaying his own ass for Arthur to see. Arthur knew this was it and finally released in Merlin’s mouth and went back down on the bed, breathing heavily at the sight he just saw. He sat back up, only to almost cum again at the sight of Merlin swallowing his semen with a wide smile. Cum dripping from his mouth and down to his neck. Arthur breathed out, at a loss for words, and Merlin grabbed his face and smashed his lips to Arthur’s. Merlin released Arthur’s legs and moved him back on the bed, only to have Merlin strap him down once more. Merlin used his magic to flip Arthur onto his stomach, and re-strapping him down, before positioning himself into Arthur’s entrance.  
“Merlin whaaaa!!!” Merlin penetrated into Arthur with his erect dick.   
Merlin started to pound in and out of Arthur, not giving him any time to think. Arthur grunted and moaned at Merlin’s dick inside of him. Merlin’s hole was hot and slick, and oh god it felt so damn good. Soon Merlin started to go faster when Arthur pushed back into him, wanting more. Merlin grabbed Arthur’s hips and pounded his member into Arthur’s hole. Merlin’s balls smacking into Arthur’s own, giving him a hard on again. Merlin flipped him on his back and thrusted in deep so that he could wrap his lanky arms around Arthur’s neck. Arthur’s face was red and his eyes were closed and his head tilted back. Merlin smirked and used his magic to pick up a short silver metal rod that was rounded and no hard edges that was attached to a harness. While Arthur’s eyes were closed Merlin licked and sucked the metal rod until it was all slicked up. He then pulled out, making Arthur whimper, and inserted the rod in Arthur while putting the harness on Arthur’s legs. Arthur gasped at the cold foreign thing in him. He tried to struggle, but the cold thing just went in deeper inside. Arthur moaned when the rod started to vibrate. He bucked his hips up in surprise and just continued to buck up in pleasure until his hips were restrained by that rope. His whole body was tied down and a metal cold vibrating dildo was the only thing that was moving. Arthur was going fucking crazy from the restraint!  
Merlin, still hard, crawled up to Arthur’s face and put his dick near his mouth.  
“Suck.”  
“So d....d...demanding.....i....i think i like it.” Arthur stammered out and licked the tip of Merlin’s dick. suddenly Merlin’s dick was in his mouth. Arthur gagged and tried to say something but couldn’t...for obvious reasons....Merlin took out his dick, only to put it back in again. Arthur swirled his tongue along the member while Merlin was pushing his dick in and out of Arthur’s mouth slowly. Arthur was using his teeth and tongue to stroke when Merlin started pounding inArthur’s mouth faster and putting his hands against the wall for support. Arthur tried to move his hips from the vibrator that was obviously on his prostate, just making it vibrate and go tender and sensitive. He was at his limit soon and then Merlin started to cum in Arthur’s mouth while arching his body back. Arthur started to choke on the cum that was splattered in his mouth, but swallowed it all just like how Merlin did with his semen. And then Arthur gave out a yell and cummed with the thing still in him. Arthur’s dick was limp but the vibrator was still in him, making his prostate tremble with pleasure. Merlin laid down next to Arthur and noticed that Arthur’s dick was now erect again from the vibrator. Breathing heavily he smirked and sat up.  
“looks like you need help.” he gestured towards the hard member  
Arthur didn’t say anything. Only breathing heavily while Merlin’s magical cum seeped out of his mouth. Merlin crawled to Arthur’s dick and positioned himself over it. Arthur’s eyes widened and started to talk, but Merlin put one finger on his mouth. He spread his legs wide and used the leaking cum as lube so it wouldn’t hurt. He took Arthur’s dick and guided it to his entrance and placed the tip almost in. Then without warning Merlin slammed down on Arthur, his entrance covering and filling up to the core with Arthur’s dick all the way to the base.  
“FUCK!” Arthur yelled at the sight while Merlin just smiled and laughed. He then circled his hips around, before placing his hands on his lower stomach. Merlin then moved his body slowly up and down, his ass feeling tight on Arthur’s dick, the ‘lube’ making it slick and easier to move. Arthur just watched breathless as Merlin’s folds went in and out around his dick with pre cum glistening his dick and Merlin’s ass hole. Merlin started to go up and down faster, each time coming almost off of Arthur’s dick and slamming back down to his balls again, the vibrator moving within him at the same time. Arthur groaned every time Merlin slammed back down and tilted his head back to the pillow and bucking his hips up to Merlin. Merlin’s eyes glowed gold and Arthur was released from his bonds. He immediately, without breaking the ride, flipped merlin on the bed and started to pound in Merlin faster than ever. Arthur grabbed Merlin’s hips and just started going wild and fast while Merlin was holding onto the wall for dear life as his ass was getting penetrated with his favorite dick. Merlin’s legs were starting to get wider and Arthur flipped Merlin onto his side and raised his leg upon Arthur’s chest. He started to pound into Merlin from the side, hitting his prostate with every thrust into his ass. Merlin yelped every time his prostate was hit, until Arthur pushed his dick onto his prostate and did small fast thrusts into the prostate, making Merlin scream and moan louder and louder. Arthur flipped Merlin on his back again, knowing he was about to cum, and thrusted deep into Merlin making him scream out as he released his semen onto the prostate with each squirt and dick at the same time, finally Merlin also released from the sensitivity the semen and dick gave him. Both men arched their backs, thrusting a couple more times before collapsing next to each other. Arthur, unfortunately was still whimpering and bucking his hips against Merlin from the cold vibrator in him.   
“Merlin....please....take it out...”  
Merlin smirked and just sat on top of Arthur watching him squirm from the vibrator. his dick erect once more. Merlin just laid Arthur down before taking Arthur’s head into his mouth. Arthur whimpered and let out a small sound before grasping the sheets. His hips bucking into Merlin’s mouth and his ass quivering from the dildo, before releasing into Merlin’s mouth again. after swallowing up Arthur’s cum he quickly took out the dildo and threw it in the corner. He then released Arthur, who grabbed him and held onto him dearly. Merlin looked into Arthur, breathing heavily, and smiled at him. Arthur smiled back and kissed him deeply before laying his head on the pillow and having Merlin using his arm like a pillow. Merlin looked up at Arthur and kissed his pecs.  
“We should do this again.”  
Arthur caressed Merlin’s face and brought it in for a kiss.  
“Yes, we should. This time, maybe I’ll be the dominant one.”  
Merlin giggled.  
“No, that’s my thing! Besides....I love you underneath me.”  
Arthur let our a playful laugh.  
“Yeah ok, I like it too. But you can’t tell anyone about how submissive I was. It’s our little secret.”  
“I wouldn’t dream of it.”  
Merlin snuggled into Arthur as he put a protective arm around him.  
They both fell asleep.


End file.
